bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Noxa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Noxa (disambiguation). |id = 860757 |idalt = |no = 8573 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 35, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |normal_distribute = 24, 12, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 18, 10, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 6, 8, 8, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description =Divine Emperor Yu, the wise and benevolent ruler of the celestial heavens, watched over souls who had earned their right into paradise. Yet even His Divine Eminence could succumb to loneliness, and so a competition among twelve creature candidates in search for the perfect assistant was created. Sent to the earthly realm in the guise of humans, they each had to impress the Emperor with their deeds. Dragon was a haughty creature. In ancient times, her kin was both revered and feared as paragons of might, magic, and monstrosity. Charismatic and well-versed in the mystic arts, Dragon had powers at her disposal that no other creature had. A competition was almost beneath her; surely she was the only candidate for such a prestigious position. But when she arrived in the earthly realm, Dragon found her kin reduced to mere myths and legends. No sane human believed in the existence of enormous winged terrors and their fiery breath. Inwardly lamenting the loss of her overwhelming advantage, Dragon steeled her resolve, and vowed to show the Emperor she could overcome any challenge. Bellowing overlords were a thing of the past; the humans of this era much preferred something deeper, darker, and more...daring. With a sly smirk, Dragon traded scales and teeth for cloth and pins, and slinked into a small underground club. Cradling an ominous effigy in the crook of her arm, Noxa—the name her soon-to-be followers would lovingly chant—flashed a single, slitted eye toward the startled crowd. It would be a night to remember. |summon =Fufu... What is it, you fool? Haven't you heard how dangerous these woods are?... You're too curious for your own good. |fusion =You went and got what...? You don't actually know what eye of newt is, do you? *sigh* Give them to me before you hurt yourself. |evolution = |hp_base = 6405 |atk_base = 2234 |def_base = 2177 |rec_base = 2190 |hp_lord = 9150 |atk_lord = 3191 |def_lord = 3110 |rec_lord = 3128 |hp_anima = 10042 |rec_anima = 2890 |atk_breaker = 3429 |def_breaker = 2872 |def_guardian = 3348 |rec_guardian = 3009 |def_oracle = 2991 |rec_oracle = 3485 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Spiritus Tenebris |lsdescription = 120% Def, Rec, max HP (Dark), 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, spark damage fills BB gauge & 200% critical damage |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Casting the Circle |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns & 2 turns max HP reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 40% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def, 20% chance of recasting BB/SBB/UBB, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 15% max HP reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Bewitching Hour |sbbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo Dark attack on single foe, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Dark) for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 140% parameter boost to Dark types, 60% crit rate to Dark types, 125% crit damage & heals 4000-5000 + 20% Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Breath of Shadows |ubbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 45% HP boost, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 450% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Alluring Mystique |esitem = |esdescription = 20% Atk, Def for first 5 turns and negates all status ailments for all allies & 100% Dark elemental damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 860758 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Dark Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill1_6_sp = |omniskill1_6_desc = |omniskill1_6_note = |omniskill1_7_sp = |omniskill1_7_desc = |omniskill1_7_note = |omniskill1_8_sp = |omniskill1_8_desc = |omniskill1_8_note = |omniskill1_9_sp = |omniskill1_9_desc = |omniskill1_9_note = |omniskill1_10_sp = |omniskill1_10_desc= |omniskill1_10_note= |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill2_6_sp = |omniskill2_6_desc = |omniskill2_6_note = |omniskill2_7_sp = |omniskill2_7_desc = |omniskill2_7_note = |omniskill2_8_sp = |omniskill2_8_desc = |omniskill2_8_note = |omniskill2_9_sp = |omniskill2_9_desc = |omniskill2_9_note = |omniskill2_10_sp = |omniskill2_10_desc= |omniskill2_10_note= |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = |omniskill3_6_desc = |omniskill3_6_note = |omniskill3_7_sp = |omniskill3_7_desc = |omniskill3_7_note = |omniskill3_8_sp = |omniskill3_8_desc = |omniskill3_8_note = |omniskill3_9_sp = |omniskill3_9_desc = |omniskill3_9_note = |omniskill3_10_sp = |omniskill3_10_desc= |omniskill3_10_note= |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = |omniskill4_6_desc = |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = |omniskill4_7_desc = |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = |omniskill4_8_desc = |omniskill4_8_note = |omniskill4_9_sp = |omniskill4_9_desc = |omniskill4_9_note = |omniskill4_10_sp = |omniskill4_10_desc= |omniskill4_10_note= |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = |omniskill5_6_desc = |omniskill5_6_note = |omniskill5_7_sp = |omniskill5_7_desc = |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = |omniskill5_8_desc = |omniskill5_8_note = |omniskill5_9_sp = |omniskill5_9_desc = |omniskill5_9_note = |omniskill5_10_sp = |omniskill5_10_desc= |omniskill5_10_note= |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}